


Raph's Nurse

by A_Lawliet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Raph's Nurse

It was nighttime, you were in your room reading one of your favorite books. When all of a sudden you heard loud noises coming from your roof. Armed with a baseball bat, you climbed onto the roof. The first thing you saw were metal science-fiction looking robots and leaning against a wall was… a giant turtle. He was hurt!  
He was sitting up against the wall when you knelt down next to him. ‘Are you okay! What happened!’  
He opened his half closed eyes to look at you, they were emerald green. ‘How are you not freaked out and running yet?’  
Because you’re hurt, I can’t leave you like this.’ His eyes widened at that. ‘What’s your name?’  
‘I’m Raphael, or Raph. And you?’ he mumbled. ‘I’m (Y/N).’ ‘Beautiful name.’ You blushed a little. ‘Come on, let’s get you inside.’ You pulled him to his feet, put his arm around your shoulder and yours around his waist. Once inside, you placed him on your bed. ‘Stay here, I’ll get the first aid kit.’ And so you began cleaning and taking care of the many wounds Raph had.  
‘Why are you helping me?’ he asked tiredly.  
‘Well I couldn’t let you die now could I?’  
‘Most people would...’ he said sadly.  
‘Most people are idiots.’  
Both of you burst out laughing. When you were done you stood up from the side of the bed. ‘There, the wounds are cleaned but you need to rest for a while, your ankle and shoulder are sprained pretty badly.’ With that you sat at the desk and started some random homework. ‘Wait’, you heard from behind you, ‘if this is your bed, then where are you going to sleep?’  
‘Don’t worry about it, I don’t sleep that much anyways.’ You were an insomniac but you didn’t mention that.  
Eventually he fell asleep. The next morning you stood up from your desk to get breakfast for both you and Raphael, a couple of slices of leftover pizza. You carefully shook Raphs good shoulder to wake him up. You gave him his slices and went back to your desk.  
‘Did you even sleep last night?’ ‘No.’ ‘But...’ ‘Do you have family?’ ‘Euh, why do you ask?’ ‘If you do, maybe they should know where you are and that you’re not dead.’ ‘That’s a good point.’  
He took out a phone with a shell-like phone case and called a number.

Leo POV  
Raph didn’t come home from patrol last night and we’re all starting to get worried. All of a sudden my phone went of. Raph! I answered the phone.  
‘Hey where are you? Are you okay?’  
‘Calm down, Leo, I’m okay. Well kinda...’  
‘Kinda?’  
‘I got beat up pretty bad but I’m at a friends house, she helped me.’  
‘She? Are you at April’s?’  
‘No, I’m not. I met someone else, she found me. I gotta go, I’m gonna eat.’  
And the phone call ended.  
I called Don to track Raphs phone, he didn’t say anything about where he was or with who…

Your POV  
It’s been 2 days since you found Raph, he was doing better but still wasn’t healthy enough. And in those 2 days you hadn't slept at all and it reallt started to bother him.  
‘(Y/N) where are your parents?’  
‘They are on a business trip to the UK for a few weeks, and before you ask, they left me some money for food and stuff.’  
‘And why don’t you sleep.’  
‘Well… I have insomnia, I can’t sleep.’ you said, letting your head hang.  
You felt his hands take yours and pull. You ended up tripping and falling on top of his plastron. He wrapped his arms around you, rolled over to his side and pulled the blankets over you. ‘Time for bed.’ ‘Raph, I can’t...’ ‘shhh...’ He pulled you close and layed his chin on your head. And for the first in a long time, you fell asleep. Raph kissed your forehead and fell asleep soon after that. Little did you know three brothers were looking through the window, deciding not to come in.  
‘Come on, guys.’ said Leo, ‘We’ll leave Raph with his Nurse a little longer, he is in good hands.'


End file.
